fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Funky Kong
Funky Kong is a Kong, and character in the Donkey Kong series of games. He first appeared in Donkey Kong Country. He is a surfer, and usually helps out Donkey Kong and his pals by providing different modes of transportation. Appearances Funky Fighter Funky Kong is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. His forward Smash allows him to take out his surfboard and launch his foes with it. In the game's Story Mode, he meets up with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and later on, Dixie Kong. Funky Kong also forms a mutual friendship with Mario and Luigi. Besides Funkier Kong, he starts being a veteran in Super Smash Sisters Brawl. .]] Funk-E Airlines In ''Donkey Kong Continent, Funky opens up an airport called Funk-E Airlines. This small business is located on an island in front of Donkey Kong Island, and the Kongs can pay two Banana Coins to use his plane. His plane flies to Krocodile Isle, the Northern Kremisphere, and Beat Island. However, if it is the first time the Kong is going to that place, the flight is free. Funky is also one of the default playable Kongs in Classic Battle and Air Battle in Multiplayer Mode. Little Funky Although not playable, Funky does make three appearances in The Original Donkey Kong as a kid. He first appears in Donkey Kong Jr.'s first level, Rickety Race, where DK Jr. races Funky in his plane. Next, Funky is the second boss that DK must battle, because Funky thinks that DK is attacking Donkey Kong Jr. His attacks include swooping down and firing Kongo Bills. Finally, Funky appears in the audience of the last boss fight. Donkey Kong Knockout Funky Kong appears as a secret character in the Wii boxing game Donkey Kong Knockout. He is similar to ]]Donkey Kong but he is stronger and slower. His special move is to throw wrenches and various objects at opponents in a reference to his mechanical Donkey Kong Country appearances. He is unlocked by finishing the game with Donkey Kong on Hard difficulty. Donkey Kong Racing Funky Kong appears as a playable character in the multiplayer Wii racing game Donkey Kong Racing. He appears as part of the Kong category. Donkey Kong Country 4 Funky appears as a unlockable character in Donkey Kong 4. He is avaible in the Banana Beach world. Stats *'Speed: '☆ *'Jump:'☆☆ *'Agilty:'☆☆☆☆☆ *'Power:' ☆☆☆☆☆ *'Special Agility: '''he moves more fast on the water when he surfs. NRL Player Funky Kong is a player on the Donkey Kong Wilds team on the multiplayer Wii sports game ''Mario Rugby League. He is a strong and skillful character with poor speed. His special skill is to shoot people with an orange grenade launcher as an extended tackle. SMASHED! Funky Kong appears as a Newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Connected. 'How to Unlock' Funky Kong is the first unlockable character in the game. Cricket Player Funky Kong appears on the Kouragous Kongs team in Donkey Kong Test Cricket. Funky Kong's Mystery. He finds a letter with Diddy Kong, suddenly, he finds out that Donkey Kong is captured. So, even though he loathes adventuring, himself, Diddy, Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong go on a quest to find DK from the Kremlings and King K. Rool. Mario Kart series Mario Kart: Delta After making his debut in Mario Kart Wii, Funky Kong returns as a heavyweight character in Mario Kart Delta 4 years later after skipping ''Mario Kart 7. ''His kart is the, and this time has has no courses or stages. Gallery FunkyKongJungleClimber.png Funky SSB4.png AgentFunkyKongSprite.png|Sprite by FunkyKongBathSoap.png|Funky Kong-themed Game Boy-shaped bath game/bottle of shower foam Funky Kong Surfboard - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Feeeze.png Funky Kong Surfboard.png }} Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Kongs Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Family Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Powerful characters Category:Mario and MySims! Characters Category:Males Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit